goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
RBC-type targets
Introduction ]] Robber Baron Castles are Non-Player Characters (NPCs) that are usually attacked for resources and coins (and for RBCs level 3 and up, rubies). NPCs rarely attack players, but when they do, the player can earn a few glory points. The enemies created at the castles are not randomly generated, so the information shown here can be re-used by replicating the attack shown or by attacking using your own strategy. The following tips are used to decide how an RBC has to be attacked. #'''Using the right units: Each attacking unit can attack using melee weapons or ranged weapons. As a result, each unit has two defense values; one for how well they do against melee attacks and another for ranged attacks. Typically, melee defenders such as halberdiers are good units to defend against melee attackers and ranged defenders such as longbowmen are good against ranged attackers. As a result, its good to send the right units, i.e, sending crossbowmen against macemen. Units such as armed citizens and swordsmen have a poor defense against both attack types, so either melee or ranged attackers can be used, though melee soldiers always have a higher attack value. #'The courtyard bonus:' Attacking and winning 3 flanks will give the attacker a 30% bonus, 2 flanks will give no bonus, 1 flank will give a -30% bonus (not including the commander gems or hero changed). Any surviving troops from the attacker and defender are sent to the courtyard for a final attack. For this reason, most of the attack approaches have attacked 2 flanks, and sometimes 3 flanks where a 30% attack bonus is useful at the courtyard. #'Dummy waves:' The attack approaches, presented on this page, sometimes suggest sending a lone maceman or spearman in the first wave, followed by a stronger attack on the second wave. This technique nullifies the defensive tools used by RBs and can reduce the number of siege tools used, given that siege tools must overcome the RB's defensive tools. RBCs have defense tools for only one wave for the first several levels (up to L43), so if a unit is sacrificed, the defense tools will be used up for the second wave. It does not matter which unit is sent as a sacrifice, but spearmen are the cheapest and fastest unit produced (though a macemen is only 2 coins more as a count). Let's say for example the wall is at 126% and two defense rocks were used, after the defense rocks were used in the first wave, the wall is now at 76%, so on the second wave, one would only need 8 ladders instead of 13. However, with a 61% wall reduction, you only need one Siege tower to reduce the wall to zero. Some players consider using tools on RBCs a waste, given that the loss of army is relatively small (though good to use if you don't attack other players or NPCs). The same can also be said about ranged soldiers. For example, a Robber Baron has a 144% ranged strength power. By using a spearman to remove the tool on wave 1, they now only have a 119% strength, thus needing 24 Mantlets (or 12 Cast Iron Mantlets or 8 Shield Walls) to reduce the ranged power down to zero. #'Loot:' You get the same loot for an RBC of a certain level, regardless of how many attacks are needed to advance it to the next level. There is a maximum loot (wood, stone, food, and in legendary levels, the Kingdom Resources (Iron Ore in green, Charcoal in Ice, Olive Oil in Desert, and Glass in Fire)) for each RB level, so once you have reached the maximum, sending more troops will not get you more loot and will waste coins in sending them, however, can help in reducing losses even further. If you don't send enough troops you won't get the maximum. Sending in the wrong troops or way too few of them, and you'll lose a lot of the troops, or even lose! You get the same number of gold coins for a victory, regardless of the number of surviving troops. The loot is split as follows: 22% (±5%) wood, 22% (±5%) stone, 56% (±10%) food for a total of 100%. The bonuses on your commanders may affect the results listed here. If you buy the marauder using Rubies, you get 20% more loot than when the RBC normally would get. Category:NPC'S Category:Goodgame Empire